


The Divine Vines

by BlueberryxD



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Other, Yep its vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryxD/pseuds/BlueberryxD
Summary: Yep vines escape the night put 'em together and you got this train wreck...Enjoy :D





	1. Yep...

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, you read the title you know what's going down.  
> I don't claim ownership of any of these vines, I just themed them to fit escape the night.  
> Mamma I'm ready.

Mortimer: Mother trucker dude, that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick!  
Calliope: Watch your profanity.

Colleen:*Dancing* Bring the beat in.  
Rossana:*Runs in with a beet* Anything for you Colleen. :D

Colleen:*Talking to joey* You know what? I don't care that you broke your elbow.

Rossana: Peel the avacodo  
Gucamole, guc-gucamole 

Matpat:*Talking about strong man* That's what he is, A bum! *Akward side step*

Colleen:Someone please help!  
Joey:Hey, I'm a vegan *Runs off*  
Colleen:...

Teala:How do you keep your pants up when you're running? It's incredible.  
Jc:...Belt...

Carnival Master: Put that candy back I'm not buying you all that meth.  
Lucy:*Throws box*  
Carnival Master: Try me b***h

Manny:Joey is back for one night only at Everlock.  
Suck a d**k Evil.

Nikitia:*Holding gun*  
Manny:...Shoot me!

Rossana:Ahhhahhawaahhh  
Benjamin:Why are you running? Why are you running?

Roi:*Dancing*  
Jc:What are you doing?  
Roi:Dancing  
Jc:But there's no music.  
Roi:...

Rossana:I want to see my little boy.  
Matpat:*Holding blueberry*...Here he comes.  
Rossana:I want to see my little boy!

Safiya:Look at that, freaking BATS. I love Halloween.

Rossana:*Confessional* Have you ever had a dream-ss-that you um you had *breathes* you could do so you you *breathes* you could do so you cou-you *breathes*  
You want him to do you so much that you could do anything.


	2. Screw you Joey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again...Yep...Also  
> There's aloooooot of cussin   
> Itsmybirthday yaasss

Rossana: I'm in my friends car. Broom broom.  
Matpat:Get out of my car.  
Rossana:Awwww

Safiya:Look at this graph.............

Carnival Master: I don't wanna judge girl and go to church. And read your bible.

Colleen:Why the f**k you lying? Why you always lying? Mmm oh my god, stop f**king lying.

Teala:White girls like, Omg look at me. Instagram selfie. Pumpkin spice, Starbucks life, ugg boots and eighty degrees.

*Nikitia and Manny after funhouse challenge*  
Nikitia:Go suck a d**k, suck a d**k. Suck a motherf**king d**k.  
Manny:Suck a d**k. Suck a large or small d**k.

Benjamin:Bwaaah   
Rossana:Aaaaah, stop. I could've dropped my crossaint!

Strongman: I love you.B***h  
Veronica:Oh my God  
Strongman: I ain't gonna never stop loving you. B***h

Nikitia:*Opens maiden of madness*  
Colleen:Screw you Joey!

Matpat:Is there anything better than pussy?  
Safiya:Yes a really good book.

Jc: How much did you pay for that taco?  
Roi:Ahh, you know this boy got his free taco *falls over motorbike*

Benjamin:Hey, I think you're really cool, I like you alot. Maybe we can hang out or something?  
Cindy: ;)


End file.
